User talk:Sgt.T.N.Biscuits
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Project 66 What the hell is Project 66?--Kamikaz 03:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/ONI_Operation_098766 --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 03:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well in that case, No.--Kamikaz 04:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Elysium Timeline Good to know that someone stumbled upon the project. If you want to help us out, help expand the factions of the Halo Universe. We need to expand the UNSC and the Covenant. For the URF, let me deal with that. Subtank will handle the Forerunners and the others.外国人(7alk) 05:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I can expand both in any way whether it be history, characters, etc.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 15:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Judecca Unfourtantely your battle does not lend itself to the use of Judecaa's Naval taskforce in the engagement. During 2546 military forces on Judecca were going about continued defensive fortifications on the planet, and most likely would not have had enough notice to deploy fleet assets in time to participate in the engagment. [[User:Delta Team Curt|'Delta Team Curt']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'Talk']] [[Halo: Conflict|'Conflict']] :Oh, ok. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Far Isla Character Biography Profile Just wondering, could you please use a different image for every characters you've created, preferably a realworld portrait image or an entertainment (game, novels, etc) image? Such examples would be Evelyn Buck (using Twilight), Kam Nadiah (using friend's picture with consent), and SPARTAN-091. The Halo 3 images are usually reserved within the article (not in the infobox) to show their actions in the Halo Universe (i.e. having a Marine firing his Shotgun with the following caption going as "James firing his M90 Shotgun at an incoming Brute"). :I'm just suggesting, not forcing you to do this. So, it is all up to you.外国人(7alk) 05:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll start adding actual pictures. Does this work?, also how do you add a caption to Character infobox? --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 05:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, there's the thumb feature but that's not for the infobox. You can use CAPTION | PIC SIZE. Once you save up, hover your mouse over the image and there should be a caption.外国人(7alk) 05:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) AvP and Hot Gates RE: UNSC Politics You can use it if you want, but you should know that 26th Century UNSC politics are somewhat different to ours at the moment - the Liberal Party does stand for civil rights and transparency, but also sits left-of-centre and has a reputation for inefficiency, obsessive government control, nanny state-esque policies, and generally just running round in circles after a good first three years in office. There more based on how I percieve the current British Labour Party than any current Liberal political group.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 17:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Head of the Intelligence Committee Just would to notify you that the ones from Halopedia is based upon old sources. If one were to refer to the novels, Parangosky would be the head of the Intelligence Committee as introduced in Ghost of Onyx, seeing that she is the director of ONI. I presume Nylund forgot to mention her in First Strike. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, thank you for the heads up. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 19:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks a lot for the compliment. When I critique, I try to remember that flaming will only start a fight and make the victim look bad since I'm the veteran, so I only try to help that person out. Again, thanks. [[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] 16:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, you've been very helpful.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 16:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) UNSC Navy? I'm gonna create the UNSC Navy soon to gather all known warships used in the elysium timeline. Just to let you know......外国人(7alk) 04:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, if you need any help, just let me know. I have a class of cruisers I made a while back, they're not in the Elysium Timeline, but I may redo them to allow for them to be in several stories/battles.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Danke. I have some unwritten but I might just update Sub's warships...外国人(7alk) 04:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah, np. By the way, do you know any good programs to design ship images in?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ajax seems to have the best program. I think he's using GIMP to design his ships.外国人(7alk) 04:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) -insert clever title here- :K, you'll probably be able to get them into Project: MIST or even make them Headhunters. Headhunters are similiar to you Betas as they to are cheap, expendable and travel in two man groups. If you want them to be deployed at the end of the war, you can try to get them as part of Gamma Company. Either way, I doubt the Beta Program can remain, however the Spartans can be easily put into different groups.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 01:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Meah, Spartans typically don't look down on others. If they do, it'll be because a Marine or someone is being useless or a disadvantage.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC)